


Poems, Filks and Lyrics

by gatekat



Series: Short Things [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Filk, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1992-01-01
Updated: 2002-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: This is where my pre-2003 poetry, filks, lyrics and things that aren't prose go.As such the fandom, rating and tags will vary wildly. See each ch summery for anything that isn't Original verse PG Gen





	1. All I have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SWAT Kats. Jake Clawson/Chance Furlong  
> Chance writes a letter, trying to explain what he can't show.

My Jake,

I love you, you must know.   
But what proof do I have to offer for it? 

I would give you my heart,   
 But it was taken by my first love,   
 And She is not likely to return it soon.   
I would offer you my soul,   
 But I traded it for this city's survival long ago.   
I would offer you all I posses,   
 But I gave that to you long ago.   
 We have rarely kept our things apart.   
I would offer you my body,   
 But you think I hold no value to it.   
I would offer you my pride,   
 But I don't know how to beg.   
 If you can teach me, I will. 

I have nothing you think I value to show you   
I hold you as dear as you have shown you hold me. 

This, these words, it's all I have to try with.   
Written proof, something you can hold against me.   
Something you know I value -- my emotional safety.   
I hope it is enough for you. 

Chance Furlong


	2. The Changing of Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiku

Lightning flashes angry.  
Brings flood, fire, hollow misery.  
Death to the defilers!


	3. A Memory from the Ridge over a Loch

A clif, short and steep  
A house of stone  
Fields of gray-green  
Above the waves  
Leading to the sea

A girl stands  
Her dress of faded cloth  
Blows in the biting wind  
Mixing with auburn hair

Something clutched to her breast  
A token of love?  
A promise broken?  
A need to fulfill?

Her eyes  
Dark and lost  
The sadness of loss and betrayal  
Standing there  
On the edge of life  
A dream shattered in the fading light

Across the waters  
A friend stands in silence  
He knows what is going on  
The price that is being paid  
An offer of friendship  
A promise of sanctuary  
When it was said, he didn't know  
She needed sanctuary from herself  
Something found only in death.

A single step  
The water's cold embrace  
A soulless body floats out to sea

A quiet whisper  
Taken by the wind  
A promise for eternity  
"I'll find you, in a better place.  
No one will mare you name,  
I promise."


	4. What Has Changed?

From the stars above  
To the stars below  
An echo resounds  
A demanding call.

From the depths of despair  
Unacknowledged  
A refusal , strong as our will  
No one ever hears.

What are we  
To refuse our souls?

What are we  
To refuse our happiness?

I cry in the night  
Tears unseen by the world  
Sobs unheard by the world  
It is how I demanded it;  
Walking alone in the darkness  
Surrounded by friends.

Who am I  
To refuse my souls' desire?

Who am I  
To refuse my happiness?

You have cried in the night  
Tears unseen by the world  
Sobs unheard by the world  
What made you choose my path?  
Why is this how you demanded it;  
Walking alone in the darkness  
Surrounded by friends.

Who are you  
To refuse your souls' desire?

Who are you  
To refuse your happiness?

I see you in the shadows  
Experience taught  
What I understood  
Condemned to wander alone  
Falsely pleased with the thought  
Of eternity untainted by another's life.

What happened then?  
What is the draw?  
Why did we break our oaths  
To wander alone?

[Why did I wander alone?]

Why should you care?  
I never mattered to you  
Until I found him  
And became one of you;  
So you thought.

Why should you care?  
Did he ever mattere to you  
Until I found him  
And became one of you;  
So you thought.

Does it matter?  
Why do you care?  
Never before when we cried alone  
Where you there.  
Why now  
When I have another  
To dry my tears of despair.


	5. Wings over Crystal Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Dragonriders of Pern

The noon-day sun sparkles high overhead,  
Turning clear crystal spires a deep blood-red.  
Not far to the north, a call rings out,  
Carried on the wings of the Wind of Fate.  
"Alert the Dragons!  
 The spires show blood!  
 Dragons ready!  
 Riders fly!"

Far to the south, riders dawn armor,  
Pull harnesses tight.  
They know, like their great mounts,  
That one mistake now,  
Is death in the fight.  
"Merciful Rauhnee, Defend us."  
They whisper as they take to the sky.

  
Silky Threads that burn and kill;  
Crystal walls that never be still;  
The flash of fire;  
Screams of pain;  
From brave beasts and riders;  
Ever vigilant,  
In a war against Death's rain.

The battleground, now, is their heart; their soul.  
The crystal walls hold treasures untold;  
Of past,  
Of present,  
Of future untold,  
Of eternities' hold,  
On life,  
On death,  
On power to hold.

So they fight.  
Fight the silky Thread with fire, fang and claw.  
Weary and hurt beyond flight or fight,  
But still the go on with unbroken might.  
For crystal walls,  
And Dragon souls,  
And the power of knowing their place,  
In a world of fear,  
And hard survival,  
It is they the people cheer.

The sun is setting,  
The moon shows bright another night,  
Against the crystal spires,  
Once again Clear and defended so well,  
Weary Dragons lock their wings and pray they make it home.  
There will be time, later, to count and morn the dead,  
Time to eat,  
Time to drink good wine,  
Time to laugh, and play, and sing,  
But now,  
There is only time to sleep.  
Rest for some, only for the night.  
Rest for others, for an eternal night.

The battle is over,  
The Dragons have won,  
Their world safe for another moon,  
Until Death sends Its' silky Threads  
Down upon their world at noon.

The thundering bugle shatters the soft night  
From the living,  
To morn the dead,  
And honor them for the life they gave,  
In service to Queen and Wing.  
But never for long is the Death Song sung  
By those who fight for life.  
For this is a war without end,  
And the price for life,  
On this world of strife,  
Is death.


	6. The Only Memory of a Broken Queen

Lost!  
Lost!  
So much lost!  
What have I lost?  
So very long ago,  
What was it like? My world?  
The world I ruled so long.  
Only one memory remains, now, after the death.  
One memory to sustain me eternally.  
And it is not even as the Queen.

Glittering green and gold,  
Brilliant amber, silver, stole,  
A riot of color, dancing about,  
An invitation to play with the beasts and plants.  
The sun, so bright and warm,  
Left dapples on the soft, springy grass  
And from the trees, life danced too  
In celebration of itself  
To and fro the beasts of tree and sky swayed  
As deer and rabbit and wolf played down below.  
One last moment, and it was gone,  
But what a moment to be!  
As the sun embraced it's lover, Mt. Tangaree  
It sent its' greatfulness to a waiting world  
By a show that outdid glade.  
Then Night, eternal friend, spread her cloak over the land,  
To hide us in our hunts and games,  
From the beasts that hunted us.  
And with the last ray of the setting sun,  
So goes the dance and fun.

I swore I'd return someday, and dace with the setting sun.  
One promise broken, but by far the lest, taken these past few months.  
And, perhaps, it is one I may someday keep,  
To dace with the setting sun.


	7. Double-Double Edged

Grey clouds,  
Beautiful clouds,  
Friend of light-haters everywhere,  
Cover the sun,  
Banish it away,  
Never back,  
But it must come back, someday.

Grey clouds,  
Ugly clouds,  
Raining day after day.  
Soaking the world in wet misery.  
But the rain brings the beauty back,  
And banishes the groom away.

Why so double-double edged, my friend?  
It this as all things must be?  
Some good, some bad?  
Never all of one, rarely a true split,  
Why is all so double-double edged?


	8. Tour of Darshanka Valley

Over Eagle Creek great birds fly,  
Dance, dive, and hunt the skies,  
Ever proud of their shining, forested domain,  
Never shirking Fates' eternal reign.

In Brightwood forest the trees grow tall,  
A bounty to be enjoied by all,  
Their shine with a heavenly light,  
Even during the Daystars' flight.

Through deep, dark forests Wolf Creek runs,  
Waters ripple, chasing fish,  
Giving them no rest, no peace,  
From the Packs' waiting, hungry teeth.

From ranging headwaters to fierce maw,  
The Eagle and Wolf race,  
Through Golden Beach,  
Shining like the sun,  
To Diamond Lake,  
Glittering with in dawn,  
To swirl and mix,  
'Round timid Deer Island,  
Under sad Lone Rock,  
And through wonderful Warm Springs,  
Testing fang against claw,  
'Till two are one,  
And Natures' Judgment reigns supreme.


	9. Valley Castle

Who are you to challenge me?  
What are your forces such to defeat me?  
Here in my valley fortress of Callenkee?

See my castle? Isn't it fine?  
Those high peaks are my battlements,  
Warning death to all who come near.  
The trunks of this vast forest, a hundred thousand and more,  
Form barrack and chamber for guard and guildmaster alike.  
The trees' leafy tops serve and defend the watch as towers,  
As far below their deep roots guide and protect  
My vast deep-dark dungeons underground.

So who are you to challenge me?  
And what are your forces such to defeat me?  
Here in my valley fortress of Callenkee?


	10. Jakarta, The Sleeping Dragon

Beware, invader, you're at much risk here.  
Beware, invader, Vengeance lives here.  
Beware, invader, Jakarta is a Dragon.  
Waiting to be woken from her cursed slumber.  
Do you wish that? We do.

You see, human, Jakarta has slept  
   For five hundred years and more,  
Curled up tight, she waits for a star,  
   To bring back the light to her eyes.  
See, human, the rainbow glaciers up there?  
   They are her eyes, open yet dormant until it is time.  
See the sharp mountains stretching round the run?  
   They are her spine-spikes, glistening in the sun.  
See the vast ocean, smooth as glass?  
   Her wings rest there,  
     Supple leather near' in our grasp.  
See this shining gem, human? It is her heart.  
   With power enough, it will beat a new start,  
     To Jakarta,   
                 life,  
                       and us as well.

Beware, invader, you're at much risk here.  
Beware, invader, Vengeance lives here.  
Beware, invader, Jakarta is a Dragon.  
Waiting to be woken from her cursed slumber.  
Do you wish that? We do.


	11. Gargoyles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gargoyles TAS

On the wings of night  
They fly and fight  
A thousand years out of time and place  
Yet their battle has not changed


	12. The Gateway Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stargate (generic)

The StarGate!

I woke in the night to bright lights in the sky  
I woke in the dawn expectful of destruction  
I woke at noon to a battle unknown and  
I woke at dusk eager to fight again

Now I watch the stars while I sleep  
And know the enemy will come again  
And know the enemy will fail again  
For as long as SGC guards our   
Door to the Heaven


	13. A Child Writers Frustration

Words! Words!  
So many Words!  
The ones I don't know  
The ones that can show  
The feeling  
Of glory without equal or end,  
Of Dragon wings beating bravely against the wind,  
Of the power in the suns' heart  
Where are those words?  
Forever beyond my grasp  
Or just for now  
Flying away like frightened birds  
Paying my need  
No heed.  
Where are they going?  
Some far-off place where lost words live?  
Where are they now  
My wonderful, powerful, elusive  
Words!


	14. A Goddess Unknowing

She sits alone  
With herself  
While others  
Play around her.  
They tease her  
She curls up tighter  
Ignoring their jests  
Pushing deeper  
Into a crueler,  
But friendlier,  
World  
Of her own.

A piercing bell rings  
Ending the visit in her mind  
And drawing her back  
To the "Real World"  
Pain  
Sorrow  
Hate  
It threatens  
To engulf her  
Always.

She trudges back to class  
Trying to remember  
What is next?  
Waiting impatiently  
For the next time  
She may slip  
Into her life  
In that other land  
Of mysteries  
Friends,  
Enemies,  
And eternal belonging.


	15. Race of River Beasts

Over Eagle Creek great birds fly,  
Dance, dive, and hunt the skies,  
Ever proud of their shining, forested domain,  
Never shirking Fates' eternal reign.

Through deep, dark forests Wolf Creek runs,  
Waters ripple, chasing fish,  
Giving them no rest, no peace,  
From the Packs' waiting, hungry teeth.

From raging headwaters to fierce maw,  
The Eagle and Wolf race,  
Through Golden Beach,  
Shining like the sun,  
To Diamond Lake,  
Glittering with in dawn,  
The Race will never end.

Beast or River,  
Does it matter?  
The drama is the same,  
Who can tell?  
Who started the race?  
Beast or River,  
Does it matter?

The Eagle and Wolf race  
'Round the Lake of Life,  
Bordered by Day and Night,  
They swirl and mix,  
'Round timid Deer Island,  
Under sad Lone Rock,  
And through wondrous Warm Springs,  
Testing fang against claw,  
'Till two are one,  
And Natures' Judgment reigns supreme.


	16. A Blast of a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random furry poem.

Bright light flash*es death.  
At Ground Ze*ro scor*pi*ons  
Scur*ry for cov*er.

Bright light flashes death.  
At Ground Zero scorpions  
Scurry for cover.


	17. The Feline Paradox

Silky, soft fur,  
Bright, shiny eye,  
And a purr to put you to sleep.  
Why, O why,  
Does such a creature have sharp, raking claws,  
And razer-edged fangs?


	18. From The Touch of All

The Bards  
First on the sene  
Careful with their gifts  
Liked me well at birth  
And touched my heart  
With ryme and word  
Eternity to be preserved.

The Gods of Good  
Much freer with their power  
Cradled my soul at birth  
And soothed me  
Telling me everything  
Would be all right  
No matter how strange  
This world was  
You will always preservier.

The Gods of Evil  
Late in coming  
Spoke to my mind  
My soul taken  
My heart gifted  
They took what they could get  
From their words  
For they knew the Bards' Gift  
They fasioned a song  
One my heart would listen too  
And couter the soul  
A song of darkness and hate  
A world destroied  
"None are your friend  
They are out to hurt you."  
The song repeated  
Again and again  
Untill it was belived  
And to this song  
They gave a gift  
Of clear thought  
And starp wits  
Forming a fitting mind  
For a prize minon  
Of eternities' kind.

From this begining  
A mix of all  
Heart of the Bard  
Soul of Good  
Mind of Evil  
A match dested for self-destruction  
But that was not to be  
For the Bard's Heart  
Gave another way  
Make a song  
Sing it well  
Find the balance  
Given there  
So I did  
And I live  
But beware, Humans  
I do not leave my evil  
For it is part of me  
So do not challenge me  
Least I let it loose  
In full fury.


	19. The Path to Jakarta's Gate

From the thinnest point  
Of the inland sea  
Of the land stretching end to end

Mark your wings by the Stable Star  
Three nights and three days  
Lost to ever-cooler climes

Turn your heart to the sea  
Broken by icy rage  
Two days flight  
With The Star to your right

Circle the islands  
An arm stretched out  
To the ocean deep  
Five circles and dive  
The end is just below sight

Beneath the ice  
Beneath the rage  
Beneath the rocks  
That thwart the waves  
The path home lies

Never forget your place  
Or the reason you came  
Remember The Code of your heart  
The Code of the Lost Ways


	20. Starfall

Rain of fiery tears  
Midsummer Knights' dream of death,  
A dark world trembles.


	21. Storm of Reconing

Lightning flashes angry.  
Brings flood, fire, hollow misery.  
Death to the defilers!


	22. What is Humanity's Place

Lightning flashes,  
   Venting Gods' rage.  
Devils' due,  
   Get in the cage.  
You're a mortal,  
   Do as you're told.  
You're a human,  
   Puppet to be sold.

Lightning flashes,  
   Venting Gods' rage.  
Devils' due?  
   Never the cage!  
I'm a mortal,  
   That's what you say.  
I'm a human.  
   Puppet's lord today!


	23. A Curse For the Unwanted

May storm and fire,  
  Wind and Wave,  
Clean the meat from your bones  
   And wipe out your grave.  
Never to walk again,  
  Among the beasts, living or dead.


	24. Home

Friends,  
Warm,  
Safe,  
Comfort,  
Love.

Home is where your heart is,  
Trite but true.  
Home can be anything,  
Cave, room, house, park.  
It doesn't matter the form,  
It is Home.


	25. Prayer of a Warrior Going to War

Father Sun, Mother Night,  
Sister Moon, Brother Beast,  
Give strength to my sword-arm,  
And courage to my soul.  
Defend me in this coming war.


	26. Full Moon

Full moon shining bright  
Why are there no bat-wings  
Over it tonight?

Three rainbow halows,  
Misty rings of light.  
Why no bloody dreams?  
Where is She?

Come, my Queen!  
Come out to play!  
The full moon wears its' halows  
Rainbow bright.  
The stars are gone.  
The city sleeps.  
Come, my Queen,  
Come out to feed.


	27. Cycle of Life

Naked we come into this world  
Life given by pleasure and pain  
  
Naked we take in the this world  
Life bought by pleasure and pain  
  
Naked we leave this world  
Life taken by pleasure and pain  



	28. Shattercoil

Shattercoil.  
Word without being one  
Meaning what is made of it.

Shatter is hard and sharp,  
A sawblade of peaks and valleys,  
Pieces scattered here and there,  
Looking what it is.

Coil is a bunch of loops,  
Roundy round,  
Packed tight.  
Ready to explode.

A Name  
A Ship  
A Device  
A Plan

Regardless,  
It HAPPENS.

Shattercoil!


	29. Full Moon 2: Heirs and Ways

Listen children,  
And I will tell,  
of Her last visit.  
It was to the sleepy town  
of Little Hill.  
In the words of a survivor,  
She always leaves one,  
To pass on the story  
And show her to new blood.

This visit is important,  
An unusual one.  
The Queen chose an heir  
And stole her away.

Crystal sphere of darkening night  
Reflecting lost, shadowy light.  
Three rainbow rings  
        'bout the only light in the sky.  
Three rainbow rings  
        Warn of the evil about this night.

A frightened farmer  
Knows the sign  
Seeks to save a few

His sweating horse whipped faster  
Spurred by pain and riders' fear  
It pounds down Main Street  
Sharp hooves heralding death.

"Ring the bells!"  
"Wake the town!"  
"God save us all!"  
"She is out tonight!"  
He cries

A small town hears and reacts  
Closing doors and shutters  
Locking them tight  
Lighting every candle and lamp  
Waiting fearfully  
Praying to God for mercy and daylight.

Dark Queen.  
Beast Queen.  
Mistress of the Night.  
Lord of all  
That walks beyond the sun's light.

She is the One  
        The legends speak of  
She is the One  
        The Fates destined  
'Hunter of her own.'  
'Killer in the night.'

She pads among her pray,  
Soft and sleek,  
Cloaked in shadow,  
Dressed in light.

Down dark Main Street  
She walks  
As if in a trance.  
At each house  
She terns and looks  
As if asking a higher power  
"This one first?"

A warm, soft wind rustles the leaves  
It makes the only sound  
Other than the Courthouse Clock  
Striking twelve.

Soft wind dies  
Roars angry  
Pounds on windows  
Demanding in  
Demanding access for its' Queen  
Demanding the lights be killed.

  
Then Stops.

  
Dead Silence.

A light goes out  
A terrified shriek  
Cut off.

  
Across the street  
A mother screams  
For her child  
In the arms of the Dark Queen

Rifle report rings out

Queen snarls in pain  
        Turns  
        Clutches her side  
        Nearly drops the babe.

Father curses  
Mother lunges  
Queen strikes and runs  
With a babe in her arms  
Leaving only a handful dead.

  
Blessed dawn  
With the gathering light  
Little Hill morns its' dead  
And wonders' it's luck  
If luck it be  
That the Dark Queen took but a few  
And a girl not even weaned.


	30. When Ideas Come  (Why Writers Don't Need Drugs)

A song stirs within her  
A dim fluttering at first  
Stronger  
Louder  
Her heart beat  
A resounding rhythm  
Quick  
Quick  
Mind, Body, Soul  
Streak past stars  
Mocking their dim glow  
Frantic hands  
Scribble it down  
Before the power flees.  
It leaves her drained  
Beyond comprehension  
And flushed exulted


	31. The World Beyond Us

There is a world  
Beyond our knowing  
A world of change  
On winds of silver,  
On wings of blood,  
An ancient war  
Repeats itself.  
Life vs Unlife,  
Death the only victor  
In the unending strife  
Of a world beyond us.


	32. The SWAT Kats Aerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fandom** : SWAT Kats

Down These Mean Skies  
A Kat Must Fly

Two Hero's against the world  
Two Lives pledged to Justice  
Two Hearts bound to Honor

Two Kats and a Jet  
Pick up the pieces The Enforces can't  
To save a city from enemies  
With and Without


	33. All I have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite on the '12 Days of Christmas' song from the SWAT Kats Adult list.

  
On the twelfth day of Christmas, The SWAT Kats Adult List gave to itself

One Irate Flame To Warm Our Smutty Hearts and Hands (sender now deceased) 

Two SWAT Kats Sucking Off 

Three Threesomes Cumming 

Four Fantasies Fulfilled 

Five Fresh New Piercings 

Six Gorgeous New Pictures 

Seven Steamy New Stories 

Eight New Positions 

Nine Mind-shattering Orgasms 

Ten Alternate Realities 

Eleven Times The Creamy Cum 

Twelve Feasts to Keep Our Energy Up For The Next Round 


	34. Honor This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about what is important.

Honor this day,   
 For it is your last.   
Honor this love,   
 For it is your salvation.   
Honor this pain,   
 For it is all you may know you are alive with.   
Honor this body,   
 For its pleasures make the pain worthwhile.   
Honor this evil,   
 For it is what allows you to be good.   
Honor this knowledge,   
 For without it, we are nothing. 

Above all,   
 Honor your teaching,   
 For what you leave is all the matters in the end.


	35. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated R for M/F

I stand in the shadow of a great tree above my house   
As pleasant a day as there are 

Seeing the bright sky above   
   Knowing it's too pale,   
      Though it is as it should be   
Feeling the wind on my skin   
   Knowing how wrong it is   
Smelling the freshness in the air from the night's rain   
   Knowing there is no much more there I can not sense   
Tasting the bitter slime growing in my mouth   
   Knowing it shouldn't be there   
Hearing the birds and rabbits go about their lives   
   Knowing *that* is right   
      But the fire it inspires in me in not   
      Yet it is right for me 

I will not hunt the rabbit I see flee from me   
   I gave my word to obey the rules best I can   
   So I close my eyes, and will him to me   
   And agony yes, betraying my vows, but I need his touch   
   Even knowing one day it will not be enough   
   It is the lesser of the deceptions available 

I sense him behind me before I feel him   
   Silently spread fingers trace down my spine and I shiver,   
     arousal swelling my mons slick   
     the cock and balls I don't have grow heavy, demanding   
   There is never a sound between us   
   There can not be; for will can only force so much   
   And between us, that is touch, his touch 

He moves deliberately, sure of himself   
   Sure of how to get the most from our limited contact   
   as his whiskers and warm breath work under my hair   
   as strong hands side up my sides   
      to tease my nipples with sharp close 

I want to scream in frustration   
   I can't touch him   
I want to scream in glory with him buried in me   
   But I'm not quite that strong 

Then his teeth are on my neck   
His hands gripping my hips   
His hard, arched cock against my ass   
His breath is ragged, as needy as mine 

I can't stop the sob this time as he pushes against me   
   My arousal is too high   
   My need too great   
   My focus keeping him here too weak now 

He manages to press one fading hand deep between my legs   
   A gift of my pleasure over his own   
   It more than ever before managed   
   but it is still not enough as he fades to fantasy once more 

With eyes still closed I take in the sharpened world   
  The wind rich with scents --   
     not just of rabbit, but a dozen individuals   
  The earth moist and soft   
     it would have been perfect 

I open my eyes, I must break the spell   
  and focus on the small path back to my house   
  and try not to cry that the creature closest to me   
     can not be my mate   
  and the creature who is my mate   
     can not understand this need 

Perhaps it is for the best   
Perhaps it is to punish me for some great wrong   
Perhaps ... perhaps it is simply a mistake I am here 

I swear I'll kill the Celestion responsible for this hell   
But first I've got to survive it.


	36. 12 Days of Christmas by Ulysses Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite on the '12 Days of Christmas' song from a very sexy Ulysses Feral POV.

  
On the twelfth day of Christmas, MegaKat City gave to me.

One Deputy Mayor Masturbating 

Two SWAT Kats Stripping 

Three Feral's Fucking 

Four Jets Exploding 

Five King-Sized Cock-Rings 

Six Bran New Uniforms 

Seven New Recruits 

Eight Monsters Mating 

Nine Times The Creamy Cum 

Ten Toms 'a Stripping 

Eleven Chopper's Crashing 

Twelve Supervillians Surrendering 


	37. Furry Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated R for language

`A is for `Animals, for which we all have some love  
`B is for `Boobs, of which a good chunk of us are enamored of  
`C is for `Creative, which we all are, just to be what we are  
`D is for `Dicks, after which many chase  
`E is for `Energy, which most furs seem to have an excess of  
`F is for `Fun, what you find at Con, List and Newsgroup (you were expecting Fur, weren't you?)  
`G is for `Grandeur, a thing most furs seem to have  
`H is for `Hunters, the most popular kind (like it or not)  
`I is for `Images, over which we slave and adore  
`J is for `Justice, if there is any in this world  
`K is for `Kindred, as in the spirit most of us share  
`L is for `Longing, for something we can not have  
`M is for `Monkeys, about the only animal that's rarely a Fur  
`N is for `New, which the way we express what we are sure seems to be  
`O is for `Outcast, of which we each have been  
`P is for `Politics, something the Fandom has far too much of  
`Q is for `Quiet, something you won't find at a con  
`R is for `Rebel, something else we all are  
`S is for `Stories, for which we write and read.  
`T is for `Twist, for we always seem to adding  
`U is for `Understanding, of which there is much  
`V is for `Variety, of which Furies have plenty  
`W is for `Writing, a way to live our dreams  
`X is for `Xenophobic, a truly interesting concept with us, don't you think?  
`Y is for `Yiff (like I could put anything else and not get lynched ;)  
`Z is for` Zenith, which we will reach some day


	38. Soulache

I am nothing. I am everything.  
I have all I could want,  
  except the one thing I ache for  
  the one thing I can not seek,  
    for in seeking it, I rob it of it's ability to soothe my soul.

It has a name, but I dare not say it.  
For in saying it ... in saying what I need  
  it takes the ability to give it from all whom hear me,  
        even if they were so inclined  
    for naming it, that too is seeking  
    and seeking robs what I need so desperately of it's strength.

My soul aches to cry, but I can not cry the way it needs.  
My mind aches to die, but ... I can not.  
   Surrender on that level is not in me.  
My body ... I lost touch with it a while ago.

I hurt.

The boundless aching hurt that sings of something broken deep inside.

I ache.  
I ache with no hope but for the chance that someone might see me  
  for what I am.  
  for what I need.  
  for what I offer.

I will find release from this ache only in the pity of another  
A pity that will destroy me.  
A pity, if it is not just pity, that has a chance of renewing me

I understand the price of my gifts  
I accept that price

But it makes it no easier to bear the ache in my soul  
 or silence the traitorous voice that asks  
   "why?"

Why must I hurt so?  
What did I do to deserve this life  
This hurt  
This apathy that makes me want to cry so

It will end, and I will see it through  
  but when that days is, and how much damage I do  
  that remains to be seen

But I will never be all I want to be,  
  for that too, is not in me.

I fear failure too much to claim all I wish

That too, makes me ache.  
  makes me want to cry.  
  And rage, if I had the fire in me  
    The fire apathy has taken away.

But this agony is the price of my life  
  and pay it I will  
  even though I do not know how.


	39. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chance's life in 100 words.  
> SWAT Kats, Jake/Chance, Challenge Response, Death, Sex (First Time)

I opened my eyes one day   
To an empty bed across the room   
I closed them, smiling at the warmth against my back   
And never looked back 

I closed my eyes one day   
Against the shattering of the canopy   
When I opened them   
To the splatter of red in the corner of my eye   
I knew   
Even if I couldn't see you back there   
Our bed was mine alone again 

Now I open my eyes to a gray sky   
And I see only the rain   
The multitudes wish you off today   
As I hope they will see me off tomorrow


End file.
